mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2404
Mikey Episode Number: 2403 Date: Saturday, February 5, 1994 Sponsors: C, F, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can a cat bark? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Celia Cruz sings "Numero Camparsa" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover the elevator operator gives a demonstration of in and out which annoys the passengers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bird displays the front and back of a turtle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole and says that he fooled the viewer. He then walks into a wall. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Do you know what it's like to be scared? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria is looking after Irvine while Oscar is out. The Count happens by and is told be keep quiet. He softly counts the other people Maria asks to be quiet (including Big Bird), but his thunder and lightening awake Irvine, who begins bawling, and The Count dashes off! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Baker": A boy imagines that he's a baker |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Land Before Time Song | style="text-align: center"|It Takes All Sorts from Journey Through the Mists |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 8 Figures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: C-Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "I'm Under the Weather Over You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two itchy gorillas agree to scratch each other's backs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" The forty thieves insist that they be introduced along with Ali Baba before the story begins, but by the time Alistair Cookie Monster finishes counting them, the show has run out of time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: KISS ME |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws Spoof with the Letter F |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F is for Fly and Frog (voice of Casey Kasem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Frances Fairy displays several F words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A big F emerges, "Jaws"-like, in a swimming pool |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|F / f (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"That's What Friends Are For": Ernie sings to Bert about friends being tolerant of each other's differences, while Bert just wants to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Cookie Monster holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide